recon_federation_of_club_penguinfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon Federation Of Club Penguin
The Recon Federation of Club Penguin is an army/organization created and founded by Commander-in-Chief Prior Bumble on June 5th, 2019. Backed by the RFCP's most powerful officers, Commander-in-chief, its soldiers and the Constitution, it has become the military, exploratory, and cultural spearhead of the CPA during the Summer of 2019. Following its declaration of independence from CPA, it went on to establish CPW (Club Penguin Warfare), opening a new era in its history. The army is currently governed from its discord server. The historical capital of the RFCP is Northern Lights. The Ecumene is the outer sphere of the RFCP which includes communities it has founded such as CPW, while the inner sphere consists of the RFCP and it's various allies. It is a loose concept which was first proposed by Commissar Redovyco, that has since then grown into the CNA (Crimson Night Alliance) and finally a more decentralized system consisting RFCP & allies, and CPW. History Forging a federation The Recon Federation first arose on Club Penguin Rewritten. Prior Bumble, a battle-hardened veteran from the PRA (People's Republic Army) in 2008, had yet to witness how warfare had evolved in the next cycle, and commanded the battlefield as did Oagalthorp and Pink Mafias used to. RFCP’s opening weeks coincided with the rise of Mopia, a clan that turned into an army under the command of SagaSage. Prior did not take kindly to Mopia's heavy and widespread presence on CPR, especially at the Iceberg, and started a conflict with the army. After a short period, the two leaders went on to agree to the Treaty of Soap to halt tensions. The treaty stated that, on the server Blizzard, the Iceberg was to be untouched by Mopia members. The Great Schism On June 11-12th, a small insurrection took place in the RFCP, which nearly destroyed the army in its infancy. Dubbed "The Great Schism", Prior Bumble was locked out from the RFCP's first discord server by then his second-in-command, SgtSpoon (Who created the server at Prior's request and owned it), whom succeeded in dividing the Ecumene into two. SgtSpoon and his three associates, Thurman45, Blonde Icon and Turtlemun, took control over the server, forcing Prior to make his own. The remaining troops followed the commander to the new server and re-established themselves as the official RFCP. Another person to have been suspected in participating in the insurrection was then Ice agent and Doctor Redovyco. Contrary to any misconceptions, he was an observer, acting as a double agent for the separatists briefly before slowly and fully shifting his allegiance to the RFCP. He was feeding information to the Recon periodically. They were planning on creating an army to rival the RFCP but they lacked the proper motivation and interest to continue down this path. The revolt occured mainly in 2 rooms, the EPF control room and the iceburg. The separatists donned the Mopia uniform and shouted vulgarities and slurs at Prior Bumble whom replied in the midst of all of this, "You broke my heart Spoon". Occasional clashes and skirmishes would continue to occur in the following week. The separatists created alternate accounts to troll and taunt the commander but those attempts failed. Down the road, the ultimate fate of the separatists was disinterest and decay at first, but were eventually pardoned one by one. Of all the separatists who participated, Thurman, Blonde, and Turtlemun made peace with Prior, with Spoon remaining an adversary for months before being the last one to be pardoned on October 29th, 2019. The insurrection is a core event of RFCP history occasionally being spoken about in the discord server. Joining CPA and NVA Upon registry for Club Penguin Armies in early June 2019, the Recon Federation made a promising entrance, claiming the land of the fallen Tuba Army on CPR (who had only two servers, Beanie and Antarctica). The victory was short, however, as Prior Bumble experienced a rude awakening when his army faced a battle with PZF (Pizza Federation). After both armies requested an administrator ruling, PZF was declared the winners despite having less soldiers, but this was later amended to a draw. This prompted Prior to learn the new style of warfare within the community, and RFCP slowly turned themselves into a modern-day army. Meanwhile, RPF (Rebel Penguin Federation) began a swift campaign to occupy almost all of CPR (Club Penguin Rewritten), with the exceptions of a few servers. The newly acquired servers of the RFCP fell to the RPF and soon, talks with GSG (Green Street Gang) began to secure an alliance of mutual need between RFCP and GSG. While CPR servers were being swept away by the RPF, all remaining armies saw their territory fall and retreated to other CPPSes. The RFCP-GSG alliance would soon grow into the RFCP joining the NVA, or the New Viking Alliance, where EGCP (Elite Guardians of Club Penguin), WH (Winged Hussars), and PZF were already allied for some time. Prior's serious and assertive character captured the interest of EGCP, and Prior engaged in discussions with their leaders. The meeting wouldn't yield immediate results but the actions taken by RFCP were prominent nonetheless in spelling out EGCP and RFCP's future cooperation in the next conflict. However, the rest of June was a quiet month, where the army treaded water while it gained more members. One particular highlight was the appointment of Redovyco as Commissar of the RFCP (a rank he denied several times before accepting). The War of Smoke and Sour The Recon Federation was one of the armies to fall subject to the Lime Green Army's assault on the server map. In addition to this, LGA had appointed Zeke as its leader, a figure whom many thought was reckless and rude. These tensions led to the Recon Federation declaring war on the Lime Green Army, Prior calling it the War of Smoke and Sour, as he made the declaration during a vacation in the Smokey Mountains. After seeing his army get crushed on Beanie, Prior Bumble invoked his relationship with the New Viking Alliance. In response, the Lime Green Army allied with RPF after giving RPF its historic capital, Tuxedo. The Battle of White House was the first major battle, where the Lime Green Army emerged victorious after both armies requested an administrator decision. This battle gained controversy due to the allied presence. RFCP had declared that the war would allow for allies, thus leading to many arguments on the ethics and morality of foreign support. Despite this, RFCP marched onward into the war, gaining both critics and admirers left and right. They lost their defenses of Beanie (CPR) and Fog (CPATG) after dominant performances from LGA. Their first win came when they invaded Northern Lights (CPATG), another battle that both armies agreed to have the administrators decide. After much deliberation, RFCP was declared the winning army. This victory was a huge morale booster for the Recon Federation, as, though they lost their reclamation of White House, they went on to win their invasion of Deep Freeze (CPATG) and their second defense of Northern Lights. Because the war ran into the Summer Circuit, a tournament hosted by CPA, Prior Bumble proposed a ceasefire between the two armies, which was accepted. This allowed the Recon Federation to focus on their tournament run, where they emerged 3rd in their bracket. After the ceasefire, the army made a huge push in the standings, jumping from 7th to 3rd, fluctuating the latter of the places with the Winged Hussars. While RFCP halted their invasions, they continued to assist the Elite Guardians in their pursuit of the LGA empire, helping them take Snow Shoe, Rocky Road, and Slushy (CPATG). Just days before the war came to a close, the Rebel Penguin Federation scheduled their own invasion of Deep Freeze. Though many believed this would lead to the downfall of RFCP, it mustered up a successful defense, leading to RPF backing off. Following this successful defense, RFCP went on to help EGCP straight after the first battle was finished. The second defense was successful as well, culminating in a dual victory for both armies. These battles were among the biggest and most successful in all CPA and RFCP history. On the 27th of July, Prior Bumble organized a treaty involving LGA, EGCP, and his own army. It was named the Treaty of Smog and Citrus. LGA transferred White House back to RFCP in accordance with one of the terms, while the three armies, as well as the NVA armies, agreed to a one-month peace period. Though the armies agreed to let history decide the victor, many felt that RFCP were the winners, as they gained more land than did LGA. However, the damage accumulated in these battles would further accelerate the decline of the LGA. Renaissance Following the War of Smoke and Sour, RFCP entered a peaceful renaissance. This began with a monumental occasion in Club Penguin Armies history: the funeral of fallen RFCP officer, Colonel Boi, who died heartbreakingly in a car crash. Here, 150 users attended the memorial. Creative and community-growing events continued to define the renaissance, such as the hosting of RFCP’s first annual award show, the Feddies, and the composition of the RFCP Constitution. It was during the Renaissance that RFCP conceived its signature tactic, Red Wave. Finally, RFCP worked on colonial enterprises, acquiring DD (Duck Defenders, later known as Duck Knight Army) as their first colony. Unlike other armies, RFCP did not suffer as deeply in the Recruitment Depression of August 2019, where CPR mods cracked down on army recruiting. The Peninsula Wars On the heels of the scholastic slump, where back-to-school demanded many soldiers’ attentions, RFCP clashed in another war with LGA, sparked by competing interests for newly-added servers. During this war, RFCP peaked with maxes of 23 and reached a max of 8 officers. RFCP emerged undefeated, and effectively wiped every last LGA server from the map. This was followed by a short after-shock war titled the Whack-A-Mole War, where LGA attempted to regain footing on the map, but RFCP successfully buffeted these efforts. The Dark Age Chaos struck RFCP in its next chapter. Former RFCP General, Kailey310, also serving as editor for CPA, abruptly posted a slanderous “open letter” to RFCP. Here, Prior Bumble was accused of being absorbed in his power and acting as a cult leader. Kailey immediately regretted and renounced it. However, the damage was irreversible, and created internal earthquakes in the army, steeping it in anger, hurt, and confusion. This culminated in one astounding instance of Prior freezing the Discord in front of both soldier and ally. There, to silence, he spoke from the heart about refusing to let RFCP fall to the moral state it was heading, and he revealed a severe, personal debilitation of his health, in an effort to put things in perspective. Kailey was eventually voted in a 14-9 election to be allowed back “home” with a harsh demotion. But the rift of those disagreeing was not resolved. Ex-RFCP General Cabin0416 quit the army in rage. Ex-General Shallissa followed, but regretted and returned as a Major. Cabin, however, persisted in trolling the army’s Discord and events, and swore to make a new army to oppose RFCP. Meanwhile, unrelated, ex-General Chainpro deserted for the newly-rebirthed ACP, non-violently, but disappointingly. The Dark Age took a toll on the spirits of the soldiers and remaining officers. Nevertheless, RFCP remained standing, and, upon the close of this era, despite all, won #2 in the CPA Top Ten. Reconstruction RFCP moved into a healing and rebuilding era known as Reconstruction. The defining features of this chapter were two outside hires to refresh the officer pool, longtime friend army, SWAG PENGU1N, and Color wars veteran Ghostactual. In addition to this, then-Major Der organized the RFCP compliment wall, where soldiers anonymously posted positive words about eachother. The wall flooded with compliments and love. Internal affairs seemed to be mended. Relations deeped with allied leader Cena/Collin, who absolved the Duck Knight Army and created a more serious force, Shock Troops (ST).RFCP kept an eye on the map and prepared for a new global conflict that would reshape the community forever. The War of No Return The Army of Club Penguin (ACP 2.0) enjoyed the benefits of dozens of old, formerly inactive veterans flooding to enlist with feelings of nostalgia, and within two weeks of its rebith, maxed thirty. Its events shoved RFCO down two pegs in the Top Ten, and the relationship between ACP and RFCP deteriorated fast. Mutual accusations of troop stealing, ACP flirting with LGA and RPF, and the lingering bitterness of Chainpro abandoning his former home contributed to a tide of irreversible conflict. It wasn't until "Chainpro is typing..." appeared in #schedule-invasions that armed warfare formerly sparked. Prior Bumble beat Chain to the punch and declared war on ACP before Chainpro could hit "send" on his own declaration. The war would prove to be the most exhausting effort waged by the army in history. An astonishing fifteen battles occured in seven days. The results were 10 ACP victories, 3 ties and 2 RFCP victories, although RFCP remained enraged at the score not being 10-1-5, as in two of those so-called ties, RFCP outnumbered ACP by an average of 2 soldiers. Building fury at the rulings and ACP's incessant patronizing and trolling was blindsided further by ACP's next move. Chainpro leaked a map he himself had made for RFCP, which imagined an EGCP-RFCP war with RPF that never came to pass. RPF declared war on RFCP then. Prior Bumble sharpened his diplomatic skills and explained to Ultipenguin the true nature of this leak. Ulti was assuaged, but it wouldn't last long. At the next ACP-RFCP battle, Shock Troops and EGCP raided the event in Nacho and UMA attire (Old ACP nemeses). The tactics were unfiltered and wild. Both Prior amd Chainpro confessed to laughing at the raid, but RPF punished only Prior for this, and resumed their declaration of war, pitting RFCP alone in a war with the two biggest armies in CPA. It was the last straw. The Revolution On the 20th October 2019, RFCP, ST, EGCP, WH, PZF organized to stage the biggest revolt in CPA history. They planned a 5 Way Battle on Tuxedo, RPF capital, and dubbed it the Tuxedo Tea Party. Here, foreboding tactics like RPF’s “When Darkness Falls…” and “Fight the Good Fight!” were strewn about the Iceberg. After the final tactic, “WE’RE OUT,” all the armies posted “GG. RPF victory” in the battle room and proceeded to mass transfer all their servers to RPF, showing how pointless the map is when RPF and its allies can do anything. Wild Ninjas and Coffee Force joined the protest shortly after. The revolution adopted a green and black flag, ironically portraying how the map will be forever deadlocked with allies ACP, LGA, and RPF without them. Talks swiftly became underway between the revolutionaries and CPA admins and RPF leadership to come to agreements. After over a week of protesting, on the 28th October an agreement was finally reached: 1) RPF may schedule any invasions or war, but must allow the defending army at least 1 allied army to participate. Furthemorer, RPF must be amenable to rescheduling the invasion to a time that works for the defending army, as long as it is scheduled within 24 hours of the original invasion time. 2) RPF may submit a total of around 23 votes to any CPA-wide poll. 3) RPF may not declare war or schedule invasions on an army already at war, or attempt to moderate the terms of a foreign war. However, RPF may use Strike Force if called upon by an ally in a war where allies were permitted. 4) RPF may choose only a certain amount of CPA tournaments to compete in a year, allowing some tournaments to be held without them 5) RPF map reset, across all CPPses, except for Tuxedo capital. Interlude History Rediscovery of the PRA Starting from the end of July 2019, an independent investigation was initiated by Commissar Redovyco to discover the origins of RFCP and gain a more in-depth understanding of the catalyst that allowed its current existence. At first, the Commissar pieced what he had learned from Prior, as well other minor sources, and thus began searching/retracing with the little information he had. Soon, he discovered the ruins of the previous army that came before them, the PRA, and from those ruins learned more about the era during which the army had existed. However, he was too much in awe to keep this a secret and would bring someone else to help him with his investigation, Kailey310. Together with Kailey310, they explored old websites which once belonged to the PRA and some of their former members. It took several hours to gather a significant amount of materials in one place. Much discussion was done with Prior as well, such as consultation of what he remembered from his time in the PRA. The investigation became more focused on CollinZfresh himself and the other former comrades of Prior. The clues led the Commissar to write down a hypothesis of what happened to the Autocrat of the PRA. The initial stages of the investigation yielded good results, as CollinZfresh was likely alive and well as of October 2018. He had retired and his attention was fixed at the time on a game called "Planet Cazmo." It was discovered that Collin had worked on the game much longer, before he even created the PRA, and therefore possessed programming skills. In the long run, the Commissar would continue to study the PRA alone as the RFCP faced its own problems. However, the studies carried out on the former army revealed many details and previously unknown aspects such as the method certain perpetrators used to delete all records of the army more than a decade ago, causing its downfall, CollinZfresh's fate, and that of other members such as Reallyred53 who went on to run his own private secret organization. Jedimaster17 moved on to lead the ACP (Army of Club Penguin). It was also discovered that the main website of the PRA was not "hacked" but rather infiltrated with a bug that allowed the perpetrators to gain passwords of users who had posted and commented. There are no records saved on archive.org/web/ of the PRA's main website from 2007-2008, which were used to gain a better insight on Collin, as the CPAC wiki states. Rather, Collin had a reserve blog which contains all of the necessary information regarding the PRA's history until that fateful day. The investigation is still ongoing as of December 2019 and is yielding promising results for the near future. = Administration RFCP has an extensive culture behind it, hosting a grand variety of events regularly, such as film nights, story time, recruitment events, and training. It engages in practice battles regularly against other armies. Government & Politics The RFCP Discord Server is the seat of government, and the heart of their CPPSes-wide empire. Although the RFCP, as they expanded and made contact with other armies equal their size and power or smaller, those allies became familiar with the notion of regarding the RFCP as entity for guidance. This practice of forging creating and forging bonds with allies has had its challenges in the past, but this ultimately lead to the Ecumene's integration in the NVA and is still on good terms with all of them up until this day. Currently, the only active contributors to this alliance are RFCP, PZF and WH. The two others, EGCP and GSG are currently dormant or have other issues to deal with outside the CPA-context. The Ecumene is a military organization lead by a Commander which holds most of the authority, assisted by a "cabinet" of officers and generals with whom he consults on daily activities across the army and other related interests. This close circle which has a command room for discussion and debating, holds moderation powers to properly moderate the servers and upkeeping the server's safety. Trolls, goons and other related small-scales threats are swiftly dealt with. Below the comm-room is where the soldiers with various ranks reside. The #summit channel is used to discuss on proposals and other projects before they come to fruition. The constitution plays an important role in how the RFCP's hierarchy functions on a daily basis. It has been drafted roughly 2 months after its creation. The army has a unique aspect which differentiates it from other armies, by having an oath before anyone joins it officially. Military Doctrine Similar to contemporary armies, the RFCP has a single military doctrine of relaying orders, participate in diplomatic discussions and overall being active in CPA while fighting other armies over gaining, losing or reaching stalemate over various servers and CPPSes. Culture *Achievements; RFCP has achieved many accomplishments in its life. The achievements are admired greatly and serve as inspiration and motivation to RFCP soldiers. RFCP joined the New Viking Alliance, and quickly became close to the armies involved. During RFCP's first war with the Lime Green Army, The War of Smoke and Sour, The NVA quickly came to RFCP's aid, and helped ensure their victory. The RFCP continued on to have two more wars with the Lime Green Army, and was victorious in both. Other achievements include the RFCP Encylopedia which serves as archives for public and non/declassified records, as well as "Installation 00", a server that would have been acting as the entry point to RFCP's heart but was never used. *Arts; The RFCP is an art based army, and even their flag was created by Cabin, an Ex-General of the RFCP. Soldiers are always encouraged to submit their artwork to the Discord server. Commander Prior Bumble is often seen posting hand-drawn pictures in the #News channel. The RFCP server logo was drawn and animated by its own soldiers. A lot of artwork is also turned into emotes for the soldiers in the server to use. The talents of RFCP soldiers are greatly admired and appreciated. Any chance for soldiers to express their love for the army through art is always encouraged. *Customs; RFCP has had quite a few celebratory events to celebrate its many victories and achievements. After a long week of work, it is common for Prior Bumble to open a voice chat for the soldiers to visit and celebrate. After a victorious end of the Whack a Mole Wars, Prior Bumble lead a victory march on Northern Lights. *National holidays; Despite the Ecumene being recent, it has its own holidays with June 5th being the founding day and June 11th, unofficially the day it joined the CPA community and beginning its rapid expansion into the newly discovered realm. It does celebrate other common holidays as well, such as Halloween and Christmas. One particular event worth mentioning is the funeral of Colonel Boi, who had perished in a car accident. The entire RFCP and CPA community joined in a funerary ritual to pay their respect to someone who had been there briefly but had shaped the Commander's future course of actions and being of positive influence to him. Other holidays will be added as the army's history expands. *Philosophy; The Ecumene follows a philosophy called "The Imperative" which is dictated by the constitution and the strict no-show policy of the RFCP, which states that there will be no moment where the army won't show up to defend its gains. This philosophy has also prodded the RFCP's militaristic nature, which has caused several contraversies but nonetheless most have embraced it and called the army their home. *Social Institutions; The RFCP has several institutions dedicated to carry out its interests in various places, as well as for studies in specific domains. The Recruit Coalition of the Recon Federation of Club Penguin (Also known as RCRFCP) is one of such institutions and has for purpose to recruit users across all known CPPSes. There is also a channel within their server called "Commander's broadcast", which shows various activities Prior Bumble is doing, giving more insight in his life as a future novelist. *Symbols; Representations picturing the RFCP have different meanings. The iceburg is one of the main symbols, representing the sacred ground, which has influenced the motto. It is also where it fought the Mopia over control of the area. To this day, it remains one of the most iconic symbols of the Ecumene. Technology To be edited. Diplomatic Relations The Ecumene holds mixed views in the CPA community. It is on friendly terms with all NVA signatories (EGCP, PZF, WH, GSG) while maintaining an even closer relation with ST (Formerly DKA), who once were a colony under the protection of the army, albeit for a brief amount of time. RFCP is currently at war with the ACP and RPF but has somewhat neutral relations with LGA, whom were their last nemesis in a series of wars. WN is currently maintaining a neutral stance but has joined them in a protest in the ongoing revolt against CPA rulings in judging battles. Below, a more detailed relation with each army can be found. *Shock Troops (ST) - A smaller army led by Colin/Cena, they began as a colony under the RFCP's protection under the former name of Duck Knight Army (DKA). Commander Prior Bumble took the idea further after talks with Colin, hence their position of former colony. They fought a war against WN in September 2019, before being absolved in the newly created ST. RFCP has assisted it's closest ally numerous times and considers it a "brother" army. *EGCP - The biggest army in the NVA, relations between the portuguese colossus and RFCP were professional at first, but began warming up as both allies came to eachother's aid during the summer of 2019. There are only a handful of RFCP diplomats in the EGCP but only one is able to partially comprehend portuguese. The most notable individual from the EGCP is cobra, whom spends several hours on the RFCP server almost each day to discuss topics ranging from politics to music. RFCP-EGCP relations have been solid so far and both remain allies ever since joining the NVA. *PZF - Once a nemesis of the RFCP, the PZF has grown a close associate and maintains humble relations with the Ecumene. Several visitors speak daily to RFCP soldiers and are always open with discussion. Current leader R3TRO is seen as someone of interest to speak to. There are not many details or interactions but both communities remain allies to this day, having helped one another during the summer of 2019. *WH - The smallest of all armies, WH is a notable case for being reclusive yet cheerful and supportive of RFCP intervention in their interests and protection. Both armies battled in the summer circuits of 2019. There are barely any interactions between both armies, except the occasional ghost ping which annoys snork. *GSG - The Ecumene's first ally, they are currently a dormant army which made several small gains in the summer of 2019. Commissar Red initiated the first talks with them. There are no interactions between both armies currently but Dole was recently sworn in the RFCP, in the hopes of contributing to the war effort against ACP. List of resources and assets Equipment *Black colour (ID:4) *Cruise Captain's Hat (ID:1890) *Black Hockey Helmet (ID:1215) *Black Sunglasses (ID:101) *Battle Cape (ID:3120) *Black Cape (ID:303) *Dark Blue Admiral Jacket; Black colour on CPR (ID:285) *Black Dress Shoes (ID:385) *Rogue's Rapier (ID:5498) Facilities *RFCP's Wordpress website *RFCP's Discord server *RFCP's Wiki website *RFCP's Steam gaming group Assets *CPPSes *Discord *Wordpress *Wiki fandom *Youtube *Twitter *Steam *Various other media platforms *RCRFCP (Recruitment Coalition) Notable RFCP Members *Prior Bumble - Founder, Commander-in-chief in charge of the RFCP and last known former PRA member to be active as of October 2019. *Redovyco - Commissar and Second-in-command of the RFCP; He guided the Recon in its early days and helps oversee it along with the Commander. *Tumbling - A capable officer and one of the oldest members of the Ecumene. He has lead many battles which often resulted in victories for the Recon and continues to do so. *WolfyDaOtaku - Former Winged Hussar member and currently one of the officers of the Ecumene; She has lead several battles and earned the Recon many of its victories. She is also a personal assistant/secretary to Prior Bumble. *RomanPrincey - One of the major of the Ecumene; She helps with work away from the front lines and has on record several battles she personally lead, overseen by the Commander. *Coolj - "The Savage of RFCP" Coolj is one of the most loved soldiers in the army, because of his way he makes people laugh and being an absolute savage. *Raider - The apprentice of Commander Prior Bumble and arguably the most insane and offensive soldier in the RFCP, he makes people cry laughing and shocks them with his outrageous nature, all while still being loved by most, hated by everyone else. *Shallissa (Sha)- One of the original RFCP members. She is known for her work as Secretary of Tactics, as well as her leadership from her previous rank as General. She has lead several battles and works closely with Prior Bumble on war tactics. Recon Servers/Territories Servers No servers yet. RFCP Rankings The Ecumene has it's own categorization tier to assess a score on how advanced and developed an army is, called the Collin Scale. Category:Armies